A quererse
by Chia S.R
Summary: Sentirse atraida por un mujeriego, pero qué pasa si ese mujeriego es capaz de darle una lección muy importante para una mujer.


**One-shot: **A quererse.

**Pairing:** Sakuno-Nanjiro

**Advertencia:** Ooc, Au, pareja crack.

El suceso llegó como la cosa más casual del mundo. Un mero juego sacado por la imaginación de una broma y que terminaron aceptando los adultos. Y eso que solo había ido allí para estudiar. Pero no sabía cómo, el juego terminó creándose.

Consistía simplemente en hacer una botella y a quien le tocara, besarse. Sí, comúnmente conocido como el juego de la botella. Sin embargo, ella jamás había jugado y desconocía algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo, que fuera necesario jugar con chicos delante y encima, con uno que le había llamado la atención especialmente.

Nanjiro Echizen era el típico chico mayor del que todas las chicas se enamoraban. Tenía buen cuerpo. Era apuesto y su carisma hacía que todo el mundo se sintiera terriblemente atraído por él. Quizás, por ese motivo no logró esquivar que su mirada se posara en él. Pero fue así como descubrió que también era un maldito ligón empedernido.

Y eso era lo peor. Había ido con una rubia despampanante. Corrían lenguas de que tenía una novia en América, pero nadie sabía si era cierto o tan solo un rumor para mantener alejada a las chicas "sanas". Y ella una de esas chicas. De las típicas que jamás osaría ponerle la mano encima porque no utilizaría a mujeres sensibles para sus caprichos sexuales.

Aunque tenía que confesar que probablemente tener esa boca contra la suya sería furia intensa. Y sus dedos rodando por su piel fuego intenso. No. Aquello no era tan buena idea, especialmente, porque últimamente estaba teniendo pensamientos que no tenían nada que ver con su reputación de chica "sana".

Claro que por otro lado, tampoco se imaginaba que muchas de las chicas querrían jugar por otras chicas. Solo había una posibilidad de besarse con ese monumento y ahora, era el momento. Pero se negaba a ser repudiada por ese hombre y decidió que era mejor no jugar. Sin embargo, terminó metida en el embrolló.

Uno de los chicos de su clase fue el primero en girar la botella. Por desgracia, esta dio de lleno contra ella. ÉL maldijo entre dientes, mostró cara asqueada y alegó que se había enganchado en la ropa y que tenía que volver a mover. Nadie dijo nada y ella sintió un terrible fuego crecerle en el rostro. Sin dar más motivos, se levantó, con los puños apretados y la quijada fuertemente apretada para retener las lágrimas. Esperaba tener la suficiente fuerza como para poder llegar a la esquina de la calle sin llorar.

Sin embargo, algo extraño e inesperado sucedió. Unas fuertes manos se anclaron en su cintura, levantándola cual muñeca y colocándola frente a la persona en cuestión. Echizen Nanjiro fulminaba con la mirada al hombre que la había repudiado.

—Tú eres idiota y en tu casa no lo saben, ¿Verdad? — preguntó furioso— muy bien. Tomaré tu tirada, porque yo sí que soy lo suficiente hombre como para besar a una mujer.

Y en medio de su perplejidad, sorpresa e hiperventilación, la besó. Aquel beso fue incluso más excitante que los de su imaginación. Su cuerpo sufrió la presión del contrario, sintiendo como sus caderas encontraban un hueco entre las contrarios, tensándose cuando sintió la presencia del sexo contrario. Era una maldita pervertida, pero eso era espectacular.

Entonces, el beso se rompió. Él le acarició los labios y sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose orgulloso por haberlo hecho. Clavó la mira de los demás y sujetándola con firmeza de las caderas, se giró. Los gritos de protesta porque desapareciera de la fiesta fueron enormes, les llegaron incluso cuando estaba girando por la esquina del callejón. Entonces, él soltó una carcajada, le tocó ligeramente la nariz y la dejó en un taxi.

—Na… ¿nanjirou? — cuestionó.

Él sonrió ampliamente, volviendo a besarle ligeramente los labios y tocarle los cabellos.

—Nunca dejes que te pisoteen porque eres preciosa.

Y cerró la puerta, saludándola con la mano. Después de aquel día, no volvió a verle. Según los rumores, él había regresado y se había casado con una mujer que había dejado embarazada. Pero ella comprendió que eran solo rumores increíbles, porque Nanjiro podía ser mujeriego y hasta tener fama de acostarse con todo ser que tuviera tetas y sexo femenino. Pero ella sabía realmente no era así.

Porque con ella, había sido realmente un hombre.

**n/a**

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado, aunque no sé, porque yo también me estreno con ésta pareja xD. Y como el de lilu daba una importante razón, decidí que no estaría mal demostrar otra. Ninguna mujer debe de subestimarse y quererse mucho.

En definitiva, aunque sea tarde, feliz cumple.


End file.
